1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aerial-image display system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an optimized aerial-image display system having a low-cost spherical mirror applied to consumers' displays.
2. Description of Related Art
Aerial-image displays in which an image of an object appears in space are intriguing whenever seen. Examples of aerial images may be found in the following environments: Example 1: theme parks having a haunted mansion with dancing skeletons; Example 2: magical stage acts with apparent floating heads; Example 3: motion picture illusions depicting ghostly figures.
Typically, these images are beyond reach of the observer and recognized to be an illusion and transitory so as not to be carefully examined by the observer. Such images have seldom been produced with such precision and detail that they convince the observer that they are the actual objects displayed. Likewise, these images, if ever, are seldom displayed within reach of the observer who can try to touch them only to be surprised upon realizing that the three-dimensional image hangs in mid air. Likewise, it is not possible to one's knowledge to produce an aerial image of an object in which the observer, standing in one position, is able to see the object rotate before his eyes and examine it in detail without having the actual object in reach.
Examples of aerial systems are disclosed in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,403 D. Krause Aug. 31, 1999 U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,187 M. Dotsko Sep. 7, 1982
In the case of displaying retail merchandise, a perennial problem typically in the jewelry trade is to allow a prospective customer to visually examine the merchandise, such as jewelry, from all sides without touching the jewelry. Keep in mind that in the sales effort, touching the jewelry has heretofore been necessary in most cases.
Employing an aerial image of fine jewelry can eliminate the need to touch the jewelry by casual shoppers and also provides for security of the actual jewelry, while allowing the casual observer and potential customer to view it as completely as if they had the jewelry in their hands.
Likewise in the jewelry field, most retailers must remove fine jewelry from their display cases or windows at night and thereby forego the opportunity to display the fine jewelry through a show window or showcase while the jewelry is in a secure or remote location.
In the entertainment field, the aerial image display can be used to provide a totally real image of a natural object in space, within reach of an observer, again without contact by the observer. The effect of the image appearing to be the actual object, but without the tactile feel when attempted to be touched, is a marvelous attention getter.
At trade shows, objects can be displayed and rapidly changed at the same location and the viewer sees the aerial image and not the actual object in close proximity as would be the case if the actual object were on display.
In the field of video games, a reasonably high degree of reality can be portrayed on a video screen, but by the very nature of the screen's presence, the player is intensely aware that the entire scene is on a video screen. Attempts have been made to enhance or disguise directly viewed video displays (usually CRTs) with unexciting results.
In the field of transportation, particularly aircraft and automobiles, the use of “heads up” displays are becoming popular. They involve complex optics, which display the instruments on the canopy of aircraft or windshields of automobiles. In accordance with this invention, such aerial images may be displayed between the eyes of the pilot or driver and the canopy or windshield.
These are just a few examples of the application of this invention and are by no means all of the applications to which this invention may be applied.
In any situation where an accurate display of an object for a number of observers is needed, the aerial-image display of this invention is applicable. Other examples include various levels of education from elementary through graduate schools. In scientific and medical institutions, aerial-image displays, in accordance with this invention, may be an ideal teaching tool to present details to a number of students simultaneously with any of them being able to point to an area of the aerial image corresponding to the area of the object displayed in full view of the other observers.
In accordance with this invention, the optics is extremely precise when producing real images but not so complex that the aerial-image display of this invention may not be incorporated in day-to-day objects around the home, primarily for personal use. An example is a bedroom clock, which displays the clock face in nearby space but without any interference with the observer should he enter the image space.
On the other hand, glass has been the conventional material of choice for use as a spherical mirror. One of the most important reasons is because plastics technologies were not as developed as they are today. In other words, the tools and materials were not available as they are today. Metal mold tolerances and the resulting parts can be specified and held in the tens of thousandths of an inch. Materials used today are more sophisticated; the plastics are able to emulate the thermal stability and durability similar to that of glass, and to endure the type of operating conditions in the past that only glass could have tolerated.
Glass spherical mirrors are expensive because of the secondary operations needed to prepare the mirror surface after it is heat formed or slumped to shape. These secondary operations include annealing, grinding and polishing. The annealing process is used to strengthen the glass so that it is strong enough to undergo the grinding and polishing operation, as well as adding the additional strength needed to resist breakage during usage. The grinding and polishing stages are necessary because of the limits of the tolerance capabilities of glass forming molds and the physical nature of glass.
Unfortunately, the grinding and polishing stages require a considerable amount of manual processing for producing a finished product; therefore, they are often considered semi-automated processes.
In addition, glass also has the serious drawbacks of breakage, weight, and expensive shipping costs. To endeavor to overcome the limitations and drawbacks of glass, a low-cost glass forming was developed. However, the low-cost glass forming did not provide an acceptable surface finish, and the resulting cost reductions were not comparable to that of plastic. Clearly, what is needed is a method and system for manufacturing a plastic parts to reduce the weight of a spherical mirror to approximately one-third that of glass, and for making a low-cost plastic spherical mirror of comparable performance to glass spherical mirror.